Daddy's Girl
by smurf87
Summary: Jin discovers he and Shino have a daughter. But Jin discovers Shino died leaving him with a little girl who wants nothing to do with him. Who will she call daddy? Jin or Mugen Will she ever learn to love Jin & call him dad?Ch3UP AU 4years after episode 11
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I no own ANY characters from the show but the others are MINE!

A/N: This story is setfour years after episode 11: Gamblers And Gallancy (isn't that the correct title for this episode). This is an AU by the way.

Samurai Champloo

Prologue

Shino ran as fast as she could away from her ex husband as she clung tightly to her three-year-old daughter. Bantou angrily shouted curse words after Shino with hurrying speed. Shino ducked into an ally and hid the small girl behind a garbage can. No sooner had Shino stepped from the ally Bantou managed to begin to catch up. Shino ran as fast as she could as Bantou began to catch up with her.

Rain began to poor around her as the ground under her feet began to become slippery and extremely muddy. Her sandals slapped as they sank in the thickening mud, till finally one of the sandals caused her to fall and leave her at the mercy of her outraged ex husband. Who took advantage of this moment to severely beat her leaving gashes and bruises all over her small frame and blood staining her kimono. Once he was sure she would die he left her to do so.

She lied there crying silently until Bantou could no longer be heard. She slowly staggered up onto her feet and staggered over to where she had carefully hid her daughter. As soon as she came within the sights of the trashcans the little girl dashed out from behind them and into her mothers arms. Shino scooped up her daughter hiding the fact she was in extreme pain. All she cared about was getting her and Jin's daughter to her brother Senn's.

Senn sat around a fire as the rain and thunder clashed around his house. Senn pulled the blanket closely around his pail frame and shuddered. He has run out of his medicine and didn't know what to do. He coughed again for the thousand time that night. It wouldn't matter whether he had his medication anyway because according to his doctor he had quit responding to his treatments and knew that meant he would soon die. A knock at the door startled Senn from his thoughts. Senn went through the door and allowed the person behind it in. As soon as it his sister Shino fell into the room. Senn grabbed his niece as his sister's body fell to the floor. Senn quickly put down the crying little girl down and turned his attention on his little sister.

"SHINO! SHINO! WHAT'S WRONG SHINO! WHAT HAPPENED?"

"Please…Senn…please…"her voice slowly became weaker and more labored, "…f…find…her…father…pl…please…f…find…Jin"

With that Shino passed on leaving her daughter in the care of her dying older brother. Senn cried cradling the frightened and confused little girl in his arms. The next day Shino was buried and Senn set off to fulfill his dead sister's final wish to find his nieces father before he himself died and leaves his little three-year-old niece to helpless and defenseless.

Well here's the prologue! What did you think? Please Review and PLEASE NO FLAMES!


	2. The Meeting

Disclaimer I no own ANY characters from the show but the others are MINE!

Samurai Champloo

Chapter 1: The Meeting

* * *

Mugen, Fuu and Jin entered the dojo in search of refuge from the heavy rain. The threesome found the last open table and proceeded towards it. Suddenly out of the blue a small girl came running past them and plopped down on one of the seats.

"HUH, what the? Hey!" Fuu said because the little girl took the seat Fuu was about to sit in.

"Alright kid!" Mugen said pointing at the little girl, "If you don't move …"

Mugen opened his mouth to say more when someone interrupted him from behind, "I apologize for my niece's rudeness, she is only a child after all."

The group turned to see a pail sickly looking man leaning on a staff. "Come on K," the man said, "Allow these nice people to have the table."

The little girl simply stuck her thumb in her mouth and shakes her head "no"

"K!" the man began to scold but was interrupted by a fit of coughs and about fell.

"We would love to have you sit with us." Fuu said with a smile.

"Speak for you're self" Mugen said glaring at the little girl who only glared back.

Fuu shot Mugen an dirty look then continued, "We won't take no for an answer. We INSIST!"

"Very well, thank you" The man said as they sat. Fuu, Mugen and Jen on one side the girl and the man on the other.

"So" Fuu said after a moment of silence, "My name is Fuu"

"Nice to meet you lady Fuu," the man replied with a smile, "My name is Senn" and that's how the conversation began.

"Senn" Fuu said slowly, "Can I ask you something?"

After around of coughing Senn replied, "Anything lady Fuu?"

"You said" Fuu began slowly, "you were on a journey…"

"Yes?" Senn said a moment after Fuu's pause, "Go on."

"She wants to know," Mugen cut in, "Why are you on this journey with that brat?"

"MUGEN!" Fuu scolded as Senn smiled gently.

"I don't mind lady Fuu really," Senn, said simply, "I have come on this journey in search of my niece's father. It was my dead sister Shino's last wish. I myself am dying and do not wish to leave my niece to fiend for herself."

"SHINO?" Fuu said wide-eyed casting a glance at Jin who only looked sadly at the little girl a moment before composing himself.

Fuu watched Jin leave knowing he must be hurting inside, "…Um… did she happen to know whom the father might be?"

Senn nodded, "Yes, she did some guy named Jin?"

"JIN!" Fuu and Mugen said in unison. Senn nodded confused do you know him?"

The two nodded, when Mugen pointed to the second man within their party who was returning with a cup of tea. Fuu and Mugen looked back and forth between the girl and Jin suddenly noticing the resemblances they shared. The girl had Jin's hair and eye color. Her hairstyle looked exactly like Jin's when it hung loose except she also had bangs. From what Fuu saw she had her mothers complexion, frame and eye shape.

"Boy, Jin," Mugen said, "Who knew you had it in you?" Mugen never new if Jin had kids it would be such a brat!

"Excuse me?" Jin said slightly confused as he sat down.

"Jin right?" Senn said slowly as Jin nodded, "Did you know my sister Shino?"

Jin simply nodded hiding his pain as he slowly sipped his tea. "Were you aware she became pregnant after you're relations with her."

Jin nearly chocked on his tea, "I was not?"

Senn smiled weakly, "Well then, I would like to introduce you to your daughter Keiko." He gestured towards the little girl who squirmed beside him.

* * *

Well there's this chapter? What did you think? Please Review and please NO FLAMES! 


	3. NO DADDY, Daddy

Disclaimer: I no own ANY characters from the show but the others are MINE!

Samurai Champloo

Chapter 3: NO DADDY, Daddy

* * *

Senn smiled weakly, "Well then, I would like to introduce you to your daughter Keiko." He gestured towards the little girl who squirmed beside him.

Senn stood up and pulled little Keiko to her feet and led her closer to Jin, "Keiko, honey, this is Jin, he'll take care of you." Keiko hid herself behind her uncle fearfully and gripped the cloth of his Kimono tightly. Senn knelt down and pulled the little girl in front of him. Jin reached down to touch the little girl but only in vain. For at the very moment his hand was about to make contact with the skin on her cheek she screamed in terror and pulled franticly from his reach.

"Keiko" Senn scolded and again pulled her from behind him.

His voice gently softened, "Honey, Jin is you're daddy. Can you say hello to him?"

Keiko only began to franticly pull away from Senn shouting, "HE NO DADDY! NO DADDY! NO! NO! DADDY! HE NO MY DADDY!"

Keiko only continued to scream as everyone began to stare at the group. The little Keiko didn't seem to care about the on lookers and the murmurs coming from them. Keiko only continued to fight Senn with all the strength a three year old could muster, "NO DADDY! NO DADDY!"

"LOOK KID!" Mugen shouted angrily, "Jin is your FATHER so DEAL WITH IT! Man Jin can't you control YOUR KID!"

Mugen continued to fume as Fuu glared at him folding her arms. Keiko paused a moment and looked at Mugen who glared at her. She simply returned the glare without a thought. At that moment Jin reached out and took Keiko's small arm. Once she realized Jin got a hold of her she panicked, screaming, fighting and crying. Senn knelt down and hugged his niece as he fought back tears, "I love you Keiko and I am really sorry."

The little girl stopped the ruckus only to look confusingly at her uncle, but once he started away she started fighting all over again this time shouting to Senn who continued walking. Fuu walked over and knelt down by Keiko and said, "I'll be alright Keiko."

Keiko tore away from Jin and flung herself into Fuu's arms. Fuu was surprised by this but gently began to try and comfort the little girl "So I guess we'll have to take the brat with us?" Mugen said sarcastically. "Of COURSE" Fuu snapped, "She's Jin's daughter and we can't just abandon her!"

"Sure we can" Mugen said, "We take her to an orphanage and leave her there." "MUGEN!" Fuu shouted as she and Jin glared at him. "WHAT?" He asked, "It was just a suggestion?"

Fuu released the little girl who calmed down by now and stood up and smiled at her. The girl returned Fuu's smile with a sad one then Keiko shoved her thumb in her mouth. She turned and walked towards Mugen, keeping her eyes locked on Jin as she walked slowly around him. Mugen looked down at Keiko who was pulling on his pants leg.

"What Kid?" Mugen asked as Keiko extended her free hand to Mugen opening and closing her fingers as she reached up to him.

"What do you want brat?" Mugen asked as Fuu laughed slightly surprised, "What's so FUNNY?"

"She wants you to pick her up and hold her" Fuu said surprised. "NO!" Mugen shouted, "Got it kid I WON"T hold YOU!"

Mugen folded his arms and turned away. Keiko's face scrunched up and tears filled her eyes. "FINE" Mugen shouted as he scooped her up and held her at arms length only because he didn't want to hear her cry again. The little girl smiled and pulled herself closer to Mugen and placed her head in the crook of his neck and slowly drifted off to sleep but not before murmuring something that shocked the entire threesome.

She murmured sleepily, "Night daddy" with that she driffted off to sleep with a small sad smile across her face with slight tears falling from her eyes.

* * *

There's this chapter! What do you think? PLEASE REVIEW AND PLEASE NO FLAMES! 


End file.
